My Christmas sucks
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Extrait : "Pour éviter de vous faire charcuter, à l'avenir, faites du sport et mangez équilibré. L'ensemble du corps infirmier vous en sera très reconnaissant." Sakura afficha ensuite son sourire le plus faux et s'appliqua à terminer sa tâche avant de sortir avec son plateau où reposaient les échantillons de sang des patients qu'elle avait visité plus tôt.


Hello~

* * *

 **My Christmas sucks. (Mon Noël craint.)**

* * *

 **1h28**

Sakura rentra du travail, épuisée. Il y'avait des jours comme ça où elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait choisi de faire la médecine. Des jours comme ceux-ci, elle n'obtenait pas de réponse suffisamment convaincante. Parce qu'elle en avait marre de travailler autant. Parce qu'elle voulait profiter ne serait-ce que d'une seule nuit complète. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau bien mérité.

 _Ino doit déjà dormir... Veinarde ..._

Son amie, et depuis peu colocataire, travaillait au sein d'une société gastronomique possédée par sa famille et où tout le monde semblait discrètement lui mettre les bâtons dans les roues pour la rabaisser par jalousie ou simplement par pure méchanceté.

Sakura soupira et se massa les tempes en serrant les dents.

 _À ce rythme il va falloir que je commence par prendre des antidépresseurs..._

Elle y avait songé au cours de sa première année de PACES. Puis les 5 années suivantes aussi. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de commencer. Elle connaissait très bien les risques addictifs à long terme et elle ne voulait absolument pas être réduite à ça. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire que de penser à prendre ces "drogues" illusoires.

Elle s'étira et se dirigea vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir.

 _Plus tôt je dormirais, mieux ce sera._

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire...

* * *

 **5h40**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

― Non..., grogna la rose en rentrant un peu plus sous sa couette.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

― Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-elle à nouveau en se tournant dans la direction opposée à celle du bruit tant haï. Tais-toi...

Silence.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

― Je vous déteste tous, souffla Sakura à moitié endormie. Tous!

* * *

 **6h 56**

Sakura avait laissé un mot encourageant à Ino sur la table à manger. Avec de la chance, elle finirait plus tôt ce soir car qu'elle avait couvert une partie du service la nuit d'avant. En tout cas, elle espérait que ce serait le cas parce que s'endormir en relevant la température d'un patient n'était pas très professionnel et serait très mal vu.

À peine son manteau déposé, son téléavertisseur l'alerta d'un appel. Elle se précipita pour rencontrer le chef d'équipe de la traumatologie. Elle était l'une des 3 internes acceptés sous sa tutelle depuis maintenant 4 mois, mais elle ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à ses cheveux gris en pagaille ainsi qu'à son air stupide mais attendrissant aux seconds abords. Sans parler du masque chirurgicale qu'il portait en permanence...

 _Un drôle de personnage..._

― Ah, Interne-san!, l'interpella joyeusement l'homme dès qu'il la vit.

 _Sakura! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué! S, A, K, U, R, A!_

― Aujourd'hui tu resteras avec les infirmières, continua l'homme, oublieux de la crise interne de Sakura. Je demanderai à Kurenaï de me faire un rapport sur ton adaptation et ton implication dans l'exécution des tâches qu'elles te demanderont d'exécuter. Alors travailles bien comme d'habitude, Interne-san... Je compte sur toi!

Ce fut tout. Il s'en alla sans un regard de plus vers elle. Elle détestait les journées à l'infirmerie. Elle avait dû passer par cette étape 3 mois plus tôt et elle avait espéré ne plus avoir à le faire. Elle apprenait certes beaucoup de choses mais c'était ça le problème. Elle n'avait jamais un seul moment de libre et elle rentrait toujours épuisée.

 _Je peux déjà dire adieu à ma soirée cocooning..._

Elle se précipita vers les locaux de ses collègues du jour, d'un pas moins qu'empressé. Quand elle arriva, les infirmières de nuit faisaient déjà leur rapport à l'équipe du jour afin d'assurer la continuité des soins. Sakura consulta sa montre. 7h15. Encore 10 heures en moyenne à tenir.

* * *

 **7h 45**

Un patient était arrivé aux Urgences, victime d'un accident vasculaire cérébral. L'infirmière en chef avait envoyé Sakura dans l'unité spécialisée dans la prise en charge des AVC afin qu'elle se rende utile dans la surveillance du patient. Ce type de malade nécessitait une surveillance plus poussée. Ensuite, la jeune femme prit connaissance du programme de la journée : les entrées et les sorties des patients, les examens qu'ils devaient passer, etc.

― Ah te voilà!, se fit-elle interpeller tandis qu'elle mémorisait son planning journalier. Ils font un reportage sur les infirmières dans la pièce à côté. Kurenaï veut que tu ailles y jeter un coup d'œil de 5-10 minutes cet après-midi.

― Mine de rien, on est assez occupé, ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer Sakura, acerbe.

― Désolé, trésor, se moqua la femme en s'en allant.

Sakura soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre du premier patient de sa journée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de "s'amuser" à répondre à des questions stupides. Elle voulait juste dormir et se reposer enfin des longues heures de travail accumulées.

* * *

 **8h56**

 _Comment est-ce qu'on peut avoir des veines aussi fines, p*tain!_

― Vous me faîtes mal, mademoiselle, se plaignit tranquillement le patient devant elle.

Il était roux et avait 26 ans d'après les renseignements sur sa plaque. Elle avait vérifié son âge parce qu'il ressemblait à un gamin de 18 ans et il était extrêmement rare qu'une personne de cet âge fasse un AVC. Elle avait tout de suite pensé que le garçon s'était trompé de chambre ou que quelqu'un l'avait "oublié" au mauvais endroit. Mais il était bel et bien là... et Sakura n'arrivait pas à lui prélever son sang.

 _Courage Sakura, c'est le dernier de la tournée..._

― Je suis désolée, Akasuna-san, commença-t-elle prudemment, mais vos veines... sont toutes fines.

― Tss! Elles disent toutes ça... Juste faîtes votre travail et allez-vous en.

― Pour éviter de vous faire charcuter, à l'avenir, faites du sport et mangez équilibré. L'ensemble du corps infirmier vous en sera très reconnaissant.

Sakura afficha ensuite son sourire le plus faux et s'appliqua à terminer sa tâche avant de sortir avec son plateau où reposaient les échantillons de sang des patients qu'elle avait visité plus tôt. Son patient était resté bouche bé, elle l'avait vu. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des caprices quelconques.

La jeune femme s'en alla descendre les bilans sanguins au laboratoire et souffla dix bonnes minutes. Elle reçut un SMS très coloré de Ino.

 **Trop le seum'! Zaku ne m'a pas prévenu qu'on a une conférence sur la cuisine japonaise des fêtes jusqu'à 21h! Je suis partie sans une paire de rechange, tu t'en rends compte?! J'ai des talons de 15 cm! Le sale *! .**

 _Courage... tu ne te tapes pas le service à l'infirmerie comme par "hasard" donc ne te plains pas... ._

 **RIP X_X**

Sakura soupira face à la réponse si encourageante de sa meilleure amie.

 _Bon, au travail..._

* * *

 **9h32**

Le médecin général arriva en râlant car sa Ford n'avait pas démarré cette matinée et qu'il avait dû venir en taxi.

« Vous vous en rendez compte? 1H30 dans les bouchons tellement il était lent! J'aurais dû écouter ma femme lorsqu'elle m'avait dit d'acheter une Mercedes ou une Tesla... f*tue voiture! . »

 _Quelle honte, effectivement. Mais moi j'ai dû venir en bus et à pied, Monsieur, donc gardez vos plaintes de m*rdes pour quand nous serons tous un peu plus joyeux..._

Et comme si se plaindre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ne suffisait pas, l'homme n'eut pas le temps de visiter tous les patients mais il modifia quand même tous les traitements.

 _Histoire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas pendant son absence... enf*é..._

* * *

 **11h55**

Entre deux contrôles, Sakura réalisa des toilettes en épaulant une des aides-soignantes. Elle renouvela les pansements, plaça des perfusions, prépara les patients pour leurs examens... Elle revit son patient grincheux du matin. Ce dernier l'avait regardé fixement jusqu'à ce que son fauteuil roulant ne disparaisse dans la salle d'examen. Elle avait trouvé la sensation d'être épiée très déplaisante.

C'était bientôt la pause. Dommage que son estomac soit retourné après avoir vu un patient qui gisait dans ses propres excréments, la bave aux lèvres... mort.

 _Dommage, en effet..._

* * *

 **12h23**

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ces nouilles me rappellent quelque chose?... Ah... voilà d'où vient l'air familier... j'aurais préféré ne pas m'en rappeler en fait..._

* * *

 **13h35**

Sakura passa du temps avec une veille dame qu'elle trouva attendrissante. Elle avait perdu l'usage de ses bras et d'une jambe depuis son AVC. En grande discussion avec elle sur son supposé petit fils qui devait arriver d'un moment à un autre, Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle avait aimé parler avec sa patiente. Elle avait aimé entendre comment elle arrivait à se débrouiller malgré son handicap.

La porte s'ouvrit et la rose se tourna pour faire face à deux yeux noisettes.

― Haruno-san.

― Ah... Akasuna... san?, tenta-t-elle.

― Sasori-kun! Approche mon garçon! Ça fait 20 minutes que nous t'attendons!

 _Merde c'est le petit fils... En même temps, son nom de famille aurait dû m'alerter... Akasuna no Chiyo... Akasuna No Sasori... ça doit être un problème de famille pour qu'ils se retrouvent au même endroit..._

Sakura se retint de soupirer. Sasori la regardait encore avec cette insistance presque malsaine. Pourvu qu'elle sorte rapidement. Elle reçut un message la prévenant qu'elle avait une pause de 4h.

Elle faillit hurler de joie.

* * *

 **17h 54**

― Puisque vous n'êtes que de passage à l'infirmerie pour la journée... qu'est-ce que le rôle d'une infirmière d'après vous, Haruno-san?, demanda l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Le second homme qui tenait la caméra, régla l'objectif et elle se sentit mise à nue.

 _Je n'ai pas pu me maquiller ce matin... et puis c'est la fin de journée, ma tête doit être dégueulasse... merde... Oh et puis tant pis!_

― Je pense que leur rôle ne se limite pas à préparer les médicaments... ni à les administrer. Le soutien psychologique qu'elles apportent est inestimable. Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails, mais expliquer aux patients et à leurs familles ce qui se passera, les bienfaits de tel ou tel traitement... c'est apaisant. C'est comme si elles les rassuraient. C'est un contact humain parmi les gens qui doivent le soigner et le malade lui-même... je pense vraiment que ça a quelque chose de rassurant. Vous ne pensez pas?

― Je suis d'accord avec vous, Haruno-san, sourit-il. Face au poids de la maladie, il est précieux de se sentir soutenu. La dernière question maintenant... N'en avez-vous pas marre des fois? De la médecine en général?

― Personnellement, je me pose cette question après chaque nuit blanche, s'esclaffa Sakura, détendue. Mais... je me dis que c'est comme ça...

― Comme ça?, demanda curieusement son interlocuteur. Comment ça "comme ça"?

―... Juste comme ça.

* * *

 **18h 34**

 _Je ne m'en irais pas. Je ne m'en irais pas. Adieu cocooning. Adieu baignoire. Adieu eau chaude et bain moussant._

― Tu ne devineras jamais!, s'exclama une des infirmières des Urgences. Un patient vient d'être transféré dans le pavillon C. Il a été heurté par un père noël en scooter... enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais disons que son taux d'alcoolémie était très élevé... Il a beaucoup bu...

― N'en dis pas plus, soupira Sakura en ouvrant le dossier d'un nouveau patient sur sa tablette.

― Tu ne devineras jamais comment il a fini saoul!, rit encore la femme.

― Tu viens de dire qu'il avait bu, dit Sakura en la regardant d'un air las.

― Mais je n'ai pas précisé comment il a ouvert sa bouteille!... Il n'avait pas de décapsuleur donc il a eu la mauvaise idée de se servir de ses fesses... Il a dû placer le goulot entre ses fesses et exercer une petite pression pour faire sauter la capsule... mais il a saigné et c'est en courant pour demander de l'aide qu'il s'est fait renverser.

Il aurait pu opter de le faire avec ses dents ou le rebord d'une table... mais non. Il avait choisi la raie de ses fesses. Sakura ne se lassera jamais de la stupidité de certains êtres. Des choses aussi insolites... elle ne s'en étonna pas vraiment. Les gens faisaient des choses bizarres depuis des millénaires. Ce serait trop beau que cela change maintenant.

― Ah! Comment s'est passé ton interview?, demanda la boule d'énergie souriante.

* * *

 **20h 30**

 _Fini!_

Sakura dépassa un groupe d'infirmiers qui réanimait un patient à terre, d'urgence. Elle s'assura qu'elle n'était pas nécessaire et s'en alla vers la salle de réunion. Elle fit à son tour son rapport à ses "collègues" qui prenaient la relève et saisit ses affaires dans son casier.

 _Enfin..._

* * *

 **21h23**

Sakura tituba, fatiguée. Elle voulait que son lit apparaisse à l'entrée de l'appartement afin qu'elle s'y laisse tomber. Elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans le hall et enleva péniblement ses chaussures. En se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle vit Ino qui avait abandonné en cours de route et qui était à présent allongée contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague. Un bouteille de vin à peine entamée siégeait à ses côtés.

Sakura soupira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

― Journée de merde, hein, souffla Sakura.

― Ouais...

Il y'eut un silence où on n'entendit que la déglutition d'Ino qui portait la bouteille à sa bouche régulièrement.

― Joyeux Noël, cochon.

― À toi aussi, gros front, répondit la blonde, exténuée. Tu veux un verre?

― On en reparlera demain...

* * *

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** Hé hé! Une journée d'enfer pour Sakura mais que veut-on? Elle doit accumuler assez de crédits pour valider son année... Je me suis renseignée sur des sites qui décrivaient les journées "type" du personnel du corps médical et j'ai été bluffée! Non mais les mecs/meufs ne respirent pas, ils **vivent** pour travailler! Franchement, félicitations à tous ceux et à celles qui ont choisi d'en faire leur métier. Vous avez du courage et de la détermination. Je vous admire du plus profond de mon cœur. Merci de soigner des plus petits bobos aux grandes maladies. Et merci de vous occuper de nous quand nous sommes grincheux et que nous nous plaignons sans cesse! Merci infiniment! **Cet O.S vous est dédicacé**.


End file.
